Cousin Quality Time
by ShaneT
Summary: Not Bwen, just the two cousins hanging out and discussing they're futures and life.  not great at descriptions, but its cute


**This is the result of spending time with my cousin this weekend, who i used to see almost every week, but now barely see her once a month. We hung out and just talked, it was really great. Also i watched the newest episode of Ben 10: UA, and it seems like gwen needs a break, so i thought this would be nice. Also, its a change from what i usually write, so im very sorry to disappoint if you were looking forward to a Bevin fanfic. **

**So read it, and i hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**~Cousin Quality Time~**

* * *

><p>"Come in." Gwen called out. Her door swung open and her cousin Ben entered the room. "Hey Gwen!" he smiled at his cousin and walked over to her.<p>

The redhead didn't respond to the brunette's greeting, she was too focused on her homework to notice who had entered the room.

Ben walked up beside Gwen and looked down at her desk and then let out a big sigh. Ben knew Gwen was always working on homework if she wasn't doing anything else. She prided herself on being an excellent student, and he knew it took a toll on her. Which was exactly why he came over.

It was a Friday night, no aliens or monsters were attacking Bellwood, so Ben decided that he should spend some quality time with his cousin. They may see each other often, but they don't get a chance to actually talk.

The young hero sat down on his cousin's bed. "So class is that project for?" he asked as he fluffed Gwen's pillow.

She groaned and put her hand on her forehead. "I don't even know. History, philosophy, geography, its all too much." she spun around in the chair to face Ben. "I seriously need a break from school."

Ben laughed, "Just do what I do, don't try as hard and they wont expect so much." Gwen couldn't believe what she heard her cousin say. "Ben, that's a terrible thing to say. You should always try your hardest at everything."

Gwen loved to lecture Ben, especially when he'd said or done something stupid in front of him. That just made it so much sweeter for her.

"Yeah, but if I'm not good at something, I see no reason to put any effort into it. I just focus on what I'm already good at and continue going from there." Ben felt like he had a sound argument against his cousin. He enjoyed their debates, but only when he had an equal chance to rebut.

"Well by that logic, you should've given up the omnitrix right after you got it. It took you a while to get used to it and to use all your aliens properly."

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but he was stumped. She'd won. Again. "Alright, I guess your right. But ultimately it doesn't matter. Because after I'm done high school I'm becoming a full-time Plumber." Ben lay back on the pillow and crossed his arms.

"Do your parents know about this?" Gwen asked with a bit of concern in her voice. If her cousin continued fighting aliens around the galaxy while she went to college, she'd probably never see him again.

"I haven't told them yet, but I discussed it with Grandpa Max, and he's got my full support. Kevins coming too."

The young overachiever adjusted herself in the chair. "Is he? Cuz hes never mentioned anything like that to me. And that's something pretty important."

This began to worry Gwen even more now, if both her boyfriend and cousin were gone, who would she be left to patrol Bellwood with her?

"Well we're still discussing all the details, but Grandpa is gonna try and get us a low level teaching job at the Plumber academy to train new recruits."

Ben never really enjoyed school, but fighting for the plumbers was something he loved. If he could train new plumbers to love what they do, that would make him happy. Also he'd get to kick butt on the side.

"Well if you guys are just at the Plumbers academy, I can still visit you every other weekend, its just a teleport away." Gwen joked. "Even though we'll be going down separate paths in a few years, it scares me Ben." She admitted.

Gwen stood up from her chair and sat down at the end of her bed. "The future scares me. I don't know whats going to happen tomorrow, or the next day. That's why I have so much to do all the time. I like to keep myself busy, and in the now, not focus too much on whats ahead."

Ben was astonished to hear his cousin talk like that. He never knew that she was so afraid of the future considering she was the most mature person their age.

"Well you don't need to be afraid of the future Gwen." Ben smiled and looked his cousin in the eye. "You're a brilliant, beautiful, confident, strong young woman. And I know, that no matter what you choose to do, It'll be the right decision."

That was just the little pep-talk that Gwen needed. She moved down the bed and gave Ben a big hug, then sat beside him, leaning against the pillows.

The cousins sat beside each other, staring at the wall opposite the bed. Gwen rested her head on Bens shoulder and Ben rested his head on top of hers. There was a relaxing silence, neither of them spoke, they were enjoying the peace and quite.

But there was still an itching Gwen had that needed to be scratched. "What are you most afraid of?" she blurted out of the silence.

Ben lifted his head up and looked at her. "Why do you want to know?" Ben adjusted himself on the bed.

Gwen started looking around the room suspiciously, "Well, I told you what I'm scared of, now you have to share." She took all of her hair and pulled it to her right side and started looking for split ends. "So..?" she waited for Ben to spill the beans.

"Ahhh, alright." Ben moved on the bed to face is cousin and crossed his legs. "I'm afraid of losing."

"What do you mean, like a soccer game?" Gwen asked, confused as to what her cousin meant.

"No, like in a fight. I know you and Kevin are good fighters, but I'm the one with the world's most powerful weapon, and if we lose a fight, then its game over. For everyone."

Gwen looked down at the blanket, she felt bad. "I never really thought of it that way. I guess I never realized that you've got a lot to deal with too." She was always so caught up in what she was doing, Gwen barely thought about what Ben had on his plate, or how all the fighting took a toll on him, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally.

The brunette smiled at his cousin, "Yeah, but it helps that I've got a great team, and an amazing cousin. You guys really take the stress off of me and I know I can always count on you and Kev."

"Awww, thanks Ben, I'm glad that you've got so much confidence in us." Gwen looked up and smiled back at her cousin. They both felt something at that moment. It was comfort.

They were just comfortable and happy and just felt secure with their relationship, as friends and as family. Gwen leaned over to Ben and gave him a big squeezing hug. "I'm glad you came over Ben, thank you."

She got off the bed after her big hug. "I'm gonna go down to the kitchen and get us a snack. Cookies and juice okay?" she asked while standing at the doorframe.

"Sounds perfect!" her told her as she left the room. Ben relaxed against the pillows again and smiled. _"This is exactly what I needed."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>*The End*<span>**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one, it was fun to write, cuz i just thought of stuff that these cousins would talk about, instead of normal people that dont fight aliens lol**

*Sidenote, im really excited for the ben 10,000 episode, cuz i heard that future ben is married, and im hoping its not gonna be to julie. Cuz i hate that bitch. (speaking of julie, i wont reveal anything too major, but my next Bevin chapter fanfic will involve her, a lot*

**_REVIEW AND COMMENT! (plz) i love to hear your thought and opinion on the story! _**


End file.
